


Scared

by France_in_your_pants



Series: CorLeonis Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Scared Dad!Cor, baby prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Cor takes something from a Niflheim facility and for the first time in a long time, he is truly scared





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of prompts from day 3 and 4 (Fear and Dad!Cor). Please enjoy!

There were few things in this world Cor the Immortal feared. He had seen countless battles, and won most of them, seen death up close and personal, fallen from heights higher than he cared to recall, survived being nearly cut in half once. There was very little he feared. But as he looked into the bright blue eyes of the chubby little baby he held in his arms, those big eyes full of trust and wonder and confusion, Cor had to admit, he was fucking terrified. 

The little blonde baby simply smiled up at him, completely oblivious to the panic slowly settling into Cor’s mind as he wonder just what the hell he was going to do with an infant. An infant he’d stolen from a Niflheim facility no less. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a tiny chubby hand grabbed his nose and the baby squealed happily. “Ow” he mutter and pulled the hand away, turning it over to look at the tiny barcode tattooed across the baby’s wrist. “What the hell am I gonna do with you kid?” he wondered aloud, running a thumb over the barcode. As if responding to the question, the little blonde squealed again and babbled incoherent nonsense. 

Cor chuckled as he looked into those big blue eyes again. “Yeah, that what I thought too.” Cor adjusted the baby so he rested on his hip, and started walking back towards Lucis. It was a long way back to the Crown City, and it would be even longer with a helpless infant along for the ride. What would even happen to the baby once they got back anyway? Would they take him away for experiments and testing? He pictured the child in a blank room being poked and prodded by a slew of doctors and scientists, tubes and wires connected to his tiny pale body, and he shuddered. He decided right then he wouldn’t let that happen.

He didn’t know what would happened once they reached Insomnia, or even if they would. But one thing he was certain of, he was truly fucking scared.


End file.
